1. Field
The following description relates to a SmartScreen technique for transmission through a wireless/wired network, and more particularly, to a synchronous transmission of contents capable of providing the same content with seamless through a plurality of networks in a communication environment where the same content is transmitted through a plurality of wired/wireless heterogeneous networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, SmartScreen has emerged and become popular in which the same content is transmitted through various wired/wireless networks. Accordingly, there has been suggested a technique capable of effectively transmitting One Source Multi-Use (OSMU) based contents and ensuring the mobility of the terminal. The OSMU enables one piece of image information to be used in common in a plurality of terminals.
Since a wireless access network has a limited frequency resource, there is a need for a technique of transmitting a high quality content through a plurality of wireless access networks to ensure QoS/QoE for users.
When the same content is transmitted through a plurality of access networks or a 3-d left image and a 3-d right image of a 3-dimentsional image are transmitted through different access networks, a content synchronization between the different access networks needs to be ensured.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique capable of ensuring content synchronization over a plurality of access networks when a content is transmitted through a plurality of access networks.